


King's Orders

by Beccafiend



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the bedroom, Kuroh prefers just a little something else. And Shiro complies, because he knows how much he needs this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the Project K Kink meme. Prompt: "anything with Shiro getting all bossy and commanding and Kuroh finding it surprisingly hot."
> 
> I liked the idea, and I thought it was really fitting, and then it turned into introspective smut and I'm still not really sure how that one happened. But at least there's smut?

“Stop looking. It’s embarrassing.”

 

“Kuroh. Look at me.”

 

His tone is gentle, soft, but he can hear the command behind it. He has no choice but to obey, and look at his king. Shiro smiles at him.

 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

 

He glances down then. He can feel his face go redder. He considers defying it, and not telling him, but-

 

“Kuroh,” he looks up again instinctively, “that’s an order.”

 

And that’s the nail on the coffin. He feels himself go redder - if that was even possible at this point – as he opens his mouth to answer. To his credit, he manages to keep eye contact this time.

 

“You. I’m thinking about you,” he breathes. And a part of him wants to die, but that betraying, familiar heat spikes in his groin, and he bites his lip to hold back a groan. Shiro merely smiles benevolently at him.

 

“Tell me more.”

 

He looks away, now. Unable to meet his king’s eye as he recalls his fantasies – usually fueled memories – and relates them to his king’s knee.

 

“I… you… are kissing me. Kissing my... my skin. My neck.”

 

Vivid flashes of memory – hot breath, roaming fingers, the touch of his king – cross his mind. He breathes in sharply, fingers curling into the carpet. When had he put them to the side like that?

 

“Go ahead. Touch yourself, Kuroh. Let me see it.”

 

He wraps a hand around himself, and muffles another groan, squeezing his eyes shut. Even now, he can’t drop that discipline – it’s long since been a part of his personality, but Shiro always tells him he loves that about him. This is as undone as he can become, kneeling on the ground, laid bare in front of his king, and still holding back moans as he slowly strokes himself.

 

He feels a gentle hand in his hair – long since let down – and he opens his eyes, locking gazes with his king. Memories, fantasies, images of his king doing various sinful things flood his mind, and he fails to bite back the groan this time. Shiro’s hand runs through his hair appreciatively, praising his momentary loss of control.

 

His king leans down, and his hand wraps around Kuroh’s, as if guiding him. He doesn’t slip up this time, inhaling sharply and biting his lip, but he can’t help but turn his gaze downward, watching their hands moving together.

 

Shiro increases their pace steadily, and Kuroh’s breathing rate increases with it. Before he knows it, he’s panting, and has grabbed onto his king’s pant leg for support. Still, he does not moan. Their faces are much closer now, so Shiro pulls him in for a kiss, all tongues and heavy breathing and need for his king. A few more strokes, and he’s cumming, with little more that a muffled groan.

 

Shiro pulls away when he’s done, and Kuroh rests his head on his king’s knee, breathing heavily, and relying purely on Shiro’s leg to keep him from collapsing. Shiro lets him – because Shiro knows that he needs this.

 

Kuroh has always been the type to need to devote himself to someone wholly. Not, of course, in a way that would compromise what Kuroh’s beliefs were, of course, because in the end, Kuroh is a strong individual. But he is very much a person who needs to have a master, of sorts. One of his choosing. And Shiro, now, is his master – his King. Even in the bedroom, Kuroh cannot change who he is.

 

He loves Shiro. He knows he and Shiro are equals – they always have been. But sometimes – sometimes he needs that extra push. And Shiro is always so happy to give that – to give so much – to him. Shiro doesn’t enjoy the power part of it, so much – he was never all that fond of his role of a King, but it’s something he’s willing to put up with now that he’s got it – but he’s told Kuroh that he does quite enjoy seeing him so embarrassed.

 

Shiro understands how much he needs it, and as such, he is willing to give him this. Shiro – his king – has always been open to the equal give and take between them. For that, along with so much else, Kuroh is eternally greatful.


End file.
